Metamorphosis
by piratedude35
Summary: When Naruto is about to be killed by Mizuki, something awakens in him. A power that comes with a grave side effect. Naruto will have to play a game based around survival as he becomes the most wanted criminal living within the walls of Konoha. Will he still be able to achieve his dreams as police hound him? Will he even be able to escape execution? Not uber Naruto, but strong.


"Congratulations Naruto! It looks like you've managed to pass my test. You're officially a ninja now, Naruto!" Mizuki managed to muster out with a smile on his face to Naruto as Naruto handed off the Forbidden Scroll to him.

"Not only was I able to steal it Mizuki-sensei, but I managed to learn a new jutsu in here too since I had some extra time!" Naruto yelled excitably as he gave a peace sign with a smile. The gesture actually managed to make Mizuki second guess his next action; this brat had apparently managed to learn something from the forbidden scroll.

Mizuki prided himself for in general being a decently cautious shinobi. He was sometimes prone to aggressive bouts of anger, but his general demeanor in life was calculated, if not a little laidback. He was a rather popular teacher at the academy given his polite if not somewhat forced attitude towards the growing students. Now however, was not the time to act cautious or laidback. Without a doubt, anbu were already rapidly approaching this position. In all honesty, he had no idea how the brat had managed to get the scroll anyway. It held S level secrets, and somehow this failed genin had managed to procure it. He needed to act and fast.

"Good work, you've really impressed me! Now Naruto, would you like to know a secret?" Mizuki said as his eyes narrowed slightly and his smile slowly become more warped into a rather twisted version of itself. Naruto, for his part, merely nodded his head enthusiastically; too pumped from his recent success to notice any off changes.

"The reason that everyone in the village hates you is rather simple," said Mizuki; at this point, Naruto took a rather shell-shocked look upon his face. No one simply broached a subject like that with anyone, especially not a rather socially deprived Naruto. Mizuki continued, "The reason that everyone hates you is because, Naruto, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune incarnate. You are a reanimation of the most evil entity to walk this earth. Now please, be kind for me and die."

Time froze for Naruto; He couldn't do anything against a chunin; he was a failed academy graduate at best. At worst, he was slightly faster than a civilian. Of course it didn't make sense for him to be able to beat a chunin in battle; or even survive for longer than a minute. He didn't even know if it was for the best that he lived anymore. Would JiJi miss him? Would Iruka-sensei? Could he not even think of another person to mourn him?

As Mizuki inched closer, Naruto closed his eyes. He started to tear up. He had wanted to prove that even a reject like him could become Hokage, but it didn't seem like he would be given a chance. He couldn't stop this attack. Mizuki was just that much stronger. He wasn't promoted to chunin for nothing after all; Mizuki cleared the distance between them before Naruto could even get a chance to put his hands into a seal formation. Mizuki clenched his kunai tight as he planned to drive it through the blonde's head. It would be a quick and efficient kill; if it was under different circumstances, he might have even congratulated himself on such a smooth, true strike.

It was at that moment when the world seemed to stop spinning for Mizuki. He watched as his plans seemed to crumble before his eyes, literally. Mizuki took a step back, speechless. He was having a hard time comprehending what exactly had happened. One moment, it seemed the brat had nearly given up. He seemed on the verge of tears nearly, and even now he looked basically unconscious!

The sound of metal crumbling and falling apart was heard throughout the clearing as the moon looked to illuminate the scene, as if to expose to the whole world the impossibility that had just occurred.

The kunai broke itself against Naruto's forehead.

The next few minutes were, at best a blur for Naruto, and, on a particularly rough day, a complete and utter blackout. On good days, Naruto remembered screaming as a pain so fierce that he wanted to welcome death exploded from between his shoulder blades. He remembered red everywhere around him; engulfing him inside a warm, yet cold and liquid, yet solid cloak that gave him a sense of security. He briefly remembered a cowering Mizuki on the ground; his back plastered against the ground as he attempted to right himself with his hands. Slowly crawling backwards.

There was one thing that Naruto would always remember. The delicious flavor in his mouth when he finally regained complete consciousness; it was the first time in his life where he had felt truly and utterly complete. His body felt warm, whole, and most importantly full. Naruto felt as if he was in a completely different world as he continued to munch and drink this sticky, wet substance. His eyes were closed as he continued to feast upon the substance; its sweet aroma blinding his senses to all else around him.

As he swallowed the last of the food in his mouth, he regained a modicum of reasoning back. He could feel that he was hunched over something; he was definitely in a position resembling someone crouching over an object. At the same time, the last few hours of memories began to hit Naruto like a truck. Naruto immediately began to panic; he needed to assess his surroundings quickly in order to discern his next course of action. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto's eyes began to flutter open. He didn't have to look far to realize that something was drastically off.

On the ground in front of Naruto was a body. It was bloody at best; it would have been more apt to describe it as mutilated in its current state. Lying face down; the right arm was completely gone; seemingly torn off. The back was littered with small holes; they resembled a sharp, thick senbon piercing through a body. Whatever made those holes was quick and powerful.

Naruto began feeling a sense of dread. Blood began to pound in his ears, deafening him to the outside world. His other surroundings seemed to be in a different dimension at this point. All that mattered to him was the corpse in front of him. His eyes were shaking in fear, but he managed to take one step forward in order to finish this mystery laid out in front of him. He then took another step after that one; then another one. He made his way to the front of the corpse. He needed to confirm just exactly who this was. He was at the front of the corpse now. He could recognize that grey hair anywhere, but he needed some kind of assurance. Something deep inside him was pushing him to turn this man around at look at the front.

He pushed with all the effort that his tired body could muster. His mind blanked once he saw the fruits of his actions. The corpse below him had its heart torn out. Furthermore, the hole _stopped_ before it made an exit through the back. It was clear that the one and only goal of the hole was to take the heart out of the body…intact. The heart was completely missing as far as he could tell.

Naruto began to hear dripping sounds. Not fast or a lot, but slow and methodical. Every few seconds, a new drip was heard in the clearing. He quickly located the place where the noise was coming from and brought his eyes down to look despite every part of his mind screaming at him to just run away. He looked down slowly and unfortunately found exactly what he was looking for.

There was blood dripping down onto Mizuki's face.

Naruto's first reaction was to panic. He needed to find the source of the dripping blood. That's when he first noticed the grime on his hand. Grime was a rather kind way to refer to the mess of blood and entrails that covered his hands. When he saw his hands, he nearly screamed. He didn't know what was going on. He managed to reason that he needed to get out of this location. He wasn't sure what had just occurred, but he was quickly able to deduce that there was a good chance that he had just committed murder. Throwing his arm behind his back, he quickly began to run as fast as he could back to his apartment in town.

He moved through the night, barely holding back the constant urges to vomit. The worst part was that he wasn't about to vomit because of the smell; for the first time in a while, he thought that he smelled incredible, delicious even. He was about to vomit because of the thought that he had just killed someone, and was now trying to avoid the blame at all costs. He wanted to be Hokage, and he was definitely not going to let prison or execution prevent him from obtaining his dreams. He rounded the corner to his apartment building when he cursed. He almost broke down crying as the worst possible outcome had just occurred.

A young brown-haired girl had just saw him covered in this…blood and organ cocktail.

A million thoughts crossed through his mind as he quickly processed the information and decided his next course of action. He considered ignoring her and pushing past, praying that she would either forget him or not notice, but judging by the widening of her eyes neither of those were going to be happening. He even briefly considered killing her, but he could not have a dead body directly outside his apartment building, and he didn't even think he could stomach killing a human while conscious. Running through his options, he took the only one that he thought workable.

As fast as he could move, He brought his fist up and crashed it down onto her head… hard.

After knocking her out, Naruto put her onto his shoulder, noting that she was incredibly easy to pick up. The rest of Naruto's run to his apartment was luckily uneventful. He fumbled with his keys briefly at the door, already flustered and nervous. After what seemed to take forever, he managed to unlock his door and enter. Throwing his back against the door, he locked it immediately before throwing the girl on his shoulder down on his couch before running to the bathroom.

When he arrived in the bathroom, he couldn't take his eyes off the mirror. The tips of his blonde hair had whitened fully, but the worst part was his body. He was completely and utterly covered in blood. His face was covered in blood; it had splattered all over his face and hands. Across his orange jumpsuit was more splotches of blood, with the occasional glob of flesh. The worst part was his natural reaction. Something was screaming, demanding that he do something utterly unforgivable; yet, he couldn't seem to resist.

He slowly brought his hands to his mouth; a force many times stronger than his will at the moment compelling him. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time, his stark blue eyes questioning himself. Demanding answers that he didn't have, and then it was over, his transformation complete.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and licked the blood off of his hand.

Thanks for reading. A short chapter to began with, I make a personal promise to everyone that all my chapters will be over 5k words from now on. I just had this idea and was itching to get it out. Props to anyone that knows what exactly Naruto will be. A word of forewarning: this will not contain any uber Naruto or garbage like that. I enjoy those stories, but this will be rather serious while avoiding angst if I can. I'll be trying to achieve a mix between Psycho-pass and Code Geass if I'm able to.


End file.
